I am you and You are Me
by AngeDREAMS
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya, the 2 Kings with an exact opposite personality are faced with a big problem-their bodies are switched. Be prepared for all the problems, love dilemma and comedic drama that will occur, when you have the Shadow King coming out into the light, acting as Tamaki, and the Glorious Prince retreating to the shadows, growing mushrooms. Yaoi, Kyotama, R&Rs appreciated
1. Awake

So I woke up.

Immediately, I knew that something is not right. This isn't my room. Am I being kidnapped or something? I frantically thought. And just at this instant, a bright chirpy sound broke my thoughts.

"Kitachi?" I called out. That cheerful little fella starts to sing more melodious song, filling the room with joyous sounds.

"So I must be in that idiot's room uh.." I sighed. 'Why will he even want to kidnap me, for fun? Geez, he can be too extreme at times with his jokes! I need to teach him a lesson, on what is right and what is wrong!'

"Baka-ouji..Kisama! Eh you bastard, come out now!" I shouted.

That wasn't my voice.

It is that silky, charming and heart warming voice, just like a prince charming.

It is the voice that he had longed to hear every single day, he will go crazy if he was to miss it even for a day

It is the voice that he, secretly, used to cooed himself to sleep.

It is that reassuring voice, that gives him the reason to live. He can never imagine how his life will turn out without that blonde idiot. The thought of it frightens him.

It is that gentle and heart-warming voice, who is always there, to encourage, to inspire, to comfort him in his time of need.

That same voice, that always complain, whine, much to Kyouya's amusement, and sometimes annoyance.

It is that pleading voice that he can never say no to, that voice that simply draws and attract Kyouya like a magnet.

Everything starts sinking in. Kyouya smiled to himself. He glanced up at the clock.

'still have 50 minutes left uh..' He thought to himself. He won't let this weird, rare chance to go to waste.

"lalala I am so happy.." Kyouya said. That silky voice flowed out so smoothly and beautifully, like always.

He took a deep breath.

"Kyouya I..I loved you more than anything in this world.."

Tears starts brimming in his eyes.

'That will never happen in a million years', he thought sadly to himself. 'Not when he have so many girls surrounding him…'

'Why will he choose me when he have them?'

'I am just, simply, obviously, the worst choice for him'.

This is my first Ouran fanfic, I hoped I will be able to get the characters' character right (lol) anyway, R&amp;Rs are appreciated, I started writing fanfic is to improve my english, so i really need helpful people to help me with that:D Do tell me if you like/don like this story! I would really like to hear from my readers! One last note, this story is not going to be gloomy all the way. So, if you don't like gloomy stuff (like me) please give this story one more chapter to develop into something more fun!


	2. Chapter 2

I couldnt really think out of a suitable title for this chapter..any suggestions?

"Nee, nee do you guys feel that something's off today?" Kaoru asked around. Everyone all nodded in acknowledgment

There is something is off, with their King and the Shadow King.

Firstly, Tamaki is too quiet. Way too quiet. No one even realised when he entered the room, which is so unlike Tamaki. Usually he will enter the room with a loud and, sometimes, overly-extreme surprise.

Flashback:

There's a time, Tamaki, dressed up in some tribal clothes, paraded into the room, riding on a camel, surrounded by exotic animals and birds. Behind the parade of animals, there was a long trail of people, banging on gongs and blowing their trumpets, proclaiming the arrival of the King.

Well, the response is expected. Hikaru and Kaoru danced around to the music excitedly, Honey-senpai was there clapping vigorously, singing and shrieking, waving his arms up and down happily as if he was in a festival. Mouri-kun..well, he just carried Honey-senpai over his shoulder and walked closer to the procession so that Honey-senpai can get a better view.

Haruhi was banging her head against the wall, and Kyouya is by her side with his laptop, eyeing her with those geeky and all-seeing eyes, waiting for her to spoil something so that he can charge her and add on to her debt.

After the whole ceremony, when it is time to send the animals back, Tamaki had a hard time trying to bring the animals back. The animals went wild and crazy, running and trampling the room, scaring off many girls away from the room. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to scare away the animals, but the poor frightened animals went hysterical and got even madder. Honey senpai was busy trying to save his cakes from being ruined by the animals. One unlucky peacock actually stepped on his chocolate cake and.. that sets Honey going.

-One minute of silence for the poor peacock-

In the end, the ever resourceful Kyouya called for the Ohtori Animal Welfare Group and sent the most trained animal keeper to send the animals away peacefully. Needless to say, their business was affected, for one whole week many regulars did not dare to turn up, and there's also an issue with all the broken things and their replacement fees. But that did not stopped Tamaki in the very least.

End of flash back 

And now, Tamaki is just sitting on a chair, with his legs cross, DOING HIS HOMEWORK. Tamaki is the teachers' 'favourite' student for a reason. Teachers always have to pay him special attention, for obvious reasons. The sight of him doing his work, quietly, is a miracle. Usually he would be whining about having too much work or the questions are too difficult, and would always pester Kyouya for answers.

"At least now he is not creating any havoc and is peacefully doing his homework" Haruhi commented. But still, the sight of Tamaki sitting graceful on his chair, with an intellectual look, doing his homework is just so..un-Tamaki-like. He looked almost like a replica of Kyouya.

Speaking of Kyouya, he is equally weird as well. Weird sounds are coming from his laptop, and no way they are sounds from the usual finances application he used to update and track the club's finances.

'Pling..Kachang..piak..tadadadadada..DANG!' Everyone in the host club is dying to see exactly what Kyouya is up to. But he has a strict policy of not letting anyone to look into his laptop, unless given permission.

At some point or another, Kyouya will smile occasionally (SMILE? OMG KYOUYAI-SENPAI CAN ACTUALLY SMILE?-Haruhi's inner thoughts). His eyes lit up with joy and he even shrieked at times. He is definitely not doing his work at all, everyone in the room concluded.

There is no sound in the room, except for the sounds coming out from Kyouya's laptop. Everyone's attention is all focused on the 2 members of the Host Club. No one dared to speak anything and even Honey-senpai, for once, stopped eating his cake and looked at the 2. They are speechless and is totally confused.

Tamaki twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. The sounds are irritating him and he cannot focus on his work. He stood up suddenly. He walked briskly to the engrossed Kyouya and literally pulled him up from the chair by his collar, and dragged him out of the room.

"HEY! MY GAME!" Kyouya exclaimed loudly. Tamaki shot him a menacing glare, which totally shuts the Shadow King up (EH? THE SHADOW KING FOR ONCE FEELS THREATHENED BY-WHAT? OUR SEEMLY INNOCENT AND NAÏVE BAKA-OUJI?). And they left the room, leaving the rest puzzled.

"Just what is going on between our two kings?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Name)-Spirit, Name-body. So it's like: Tamaki (Kyouya) is studying.

Expl: Others will think that the one studying is tamaki, since they are sees tamaki's body studying, but reality, it is kyouya, in tamaki's body, studying.

"You idiot, what the hell are you thinking of?" He pushed Kyouya (Tamaki) against the wall.

The fiery purple eye is staring at him intensely. (Tamaki) gulped.

"Stop looking so angry with my face..it is frightening me to see my own face glaring at me" (Tamaki) whined.

"It disgusts me to hear my voice whining as well." (Kyouya) shot back. He released his grip on (Tamaki) and backed away.

"Listen up. You are now in my body, so you are to behave like Ohtori Kyouya, and since I am in your body, I will try to act as dumb as possible, to live up to their name."

"What you mean by living up to my name-"

Kyouya interrupted.

"Firstly, Ohtori Kyouya do not play computer games. Secondly, Ohtori Kyouya do not speak unnecessary. I don't know how long we will be in this state, but as long as you keep your mouth shut, I am pretty sure that no one will find out. Please do not embarrass me."

"Firstly, Suoh Tamaki is never boring. Secondly, Suoh Tamaki do not stare at people like that!" (Tamaki) rebuked. And thirdly..thirdly…Suoh Tamaki loves his ..precious.. female customers, so be-have..BEHAVE LIKE A PRINCE CHARMING TO CHARM THEM!"

(Kyouya) flinched.

"Fourthly, Ohtori Kyouya has a lot of gir-girlls fan stal-stalking him home, so you are not to deprive the girls by running away from them!" retorted the embarrassed Kyouya.

"Ahh..I forgot to add, Suoh Tamaki has a lot a lot a lot of lo-love letters everyday, you are to read them and reply to every single one of them. Well, just don't let your jealousy take over you!" Tamaki folded his arms and put on a forced 'haughty' smile.

Somehow, the boys ended up in a stupid conflict, comparing who is more popular with the girls.

'It is so difficult to smile in this body.. when is the last time did he exercised his facial muscles?' Tamaki thought to himself.

(Kyouya) looked away, hiding his blush. "Why-why will I be jealous of you?"

'why..ermm..'cos.." (Tamaki) stuttered. He could not think of a suitable excuse, but neither can he tell him the truth."

" 'cos you might be jealous that there are so many girls after me, compared to you!" (Tamaki) finally thought up of a good excuse.

"Excuse me?" (Kyouya) turned back sharply. Well, it true that he will be jealous, but for different reasons. Anyway, now since he is in Tamaki's body, he will be able to do something about those irritating pesky love letters. It irritate him to the core when so many girls surround Tamaki, flooding him with love letters.

'This oughtn't to be allowed' (Kyouya) thought to himself.

"This explains your poor school performance uh…spending so much time replying to each and every meaningless love letters. That reminds me, today when Seki-sensei called you, or rather called for 'Kyouya' to answer a simple question, you actually failed to answer it. Do you know how this spoils my reputation?"

"That can't be helped, that question is really difficult!"

"From now on, I am you and you are me. Whatever mistakes you make, I will be the one facing the music and whatever wrong steps I take, you will suffer as well. As much as I hate this kind of thing, but this is the situation we are in. We will have to cooperate." (Kyouya) commanded.

"Well, it is weird to hear my own voice sounding so authorative and even weirder to see me ordering me..urghh, what am I even saying, oh well, whatever." (Tamaki) shrugged, and starts walking back to the room. (Kyouya) followed.

For the whole while, both the Kings looked down to the floor, trying to hide their expressions on their face.

'I am you and you are me uh.. 'Tamaki smiled to himself.

The moment (Kyouya) opened the door, he saw the Hitachin brothers pulling each other's hair, quarrelling and screaming into each other's ear.

"What on earth are both of you doing?" (Tamaki) coolly stated, with a feigned killer aura around him. "Business is going to start in 5 minutes time. Everyone get into your position now!"

(Kyouya) smiled. 'Well, I should not underestimate that idiot's acting ability.' He thought to himself.

Wearing on a smile, (Kyouya) calmed both the Hitachin brothers, and pacify them, just like how Tamaki would usually do. He almost wanted to bang his head against the wall, when he heard the stupid reason that caused the fight. 'How will Tamaki usually resolved such problems? The cause of it is stupid enough that I don't even know where to begin with' (Kyouya) bites his lips, trying to think of the best solution to get the matter solved.

Noticing that (Kyouya) is troubled, (Tamaki) walked pass him and offered him a piece of advice.

"Pat them on their back, and reassure them with a sincere smile" (Tamaki) whispered to Kyouya.

'Smile?' Of course, that is the answer. Just how many times have he himself been saved by that charming smile as well? But it is not as easy as it seems. It has been a long time since he ever smiled, and to ask him to smile sincerely now that is just..just too difficult. Thinking back, Tamaki is always smiling, just like a sun, always radiating sun light readily. Among all member is the host club, the one with the saddest past, and is still trapped in the haunting past is Tamaki. The one with the least reason to smile, is Tamaki. And yet he is the one that is always there, saving everyone around him with his smile. His smile, however, is anything but fake. The glorious smile of his is enough, to brighten up some one's day. Just his smile alone. His smile is just like a magic spell. Kyouya always wondered to himself, just how is he able to keep on smiling with joy in his eyes, despite all that he is going through? Isn't it difficult, isn't it tiring to keep on smiling? How he wished to know the answer behind the smile.

And now he knew. Tamaki will always be Tamaki. The sun will continue to rise and fall with each passing day. No matter where's the place, even if it is a war-stricken land, even if it is a rich man paradise, even in the commoner's city, even in desolated places, even in places filled with the most rotten, habitats the most evil people, the sun will continue to cast light to the place, brightening up everyone's day.

So that it is. Tamaki is Tamaki. And he will always be his sun, no matter what. He will continue to smile for him, no matter what. He will continue to brighten up his day, no matter what. If that is the case, if Tamaki is the sun, he will want to be the moon. The moon may be merely the reflection of the sun, but it does not matter to Kyouya. He exists solely for the Tamaki's sake. If one day, the sun cease, the moon will perish as well. For now, he wants to be like a sun, even by a little bit.

(Kyouya) face relaxes into a smile. Walking towards the brothers, he patted them on their back.

"If both of you continue to fight, I will deduct your salary." He said with such a sweet silky voice, accompanied with his gentleman smile.

**Erm…somehow it doesn't sounds right here.. **

(Tamaki) face palmed. The others looked up at their King in disbelief. Their king can only offer them a puzzled look, "Money is always the most reliable way to solve all the problems in the world-am I not right?"

Everyone's mouth opened. Is this really the dumb, idiotic, innocent, gullible naïve Tamaki that they all know? Those words, sounds exactly like the words that will come out from Kyouya's mouth instead. That calculative, cold, demanding, heartless Shadow King.

Well, Kyouya is definitely not cut out to be an actor.

'Despite acting so all high and mighty just now about not tarnishing his reputation, isn't he ruining his personality now?' With a sigh, he stepped forward to the stage, as Kyouya, clearing the mess (Kyouya) had just created.

Please review! I really 3 reviews, and hope that this chapter is satisfactory! Anyway, Kyouya is so tsun here! Haha, for those who don't know what is a tsundere, it means a person that pretends to be hard and cold on the exterior but is actuallyloving and soft in the heart. So, it's like playing hard to get.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tamaki = Tamaki _

_Kyouya = Kyouya _

_Since they are alone now, so there's no need for brackets _

"Tamaki, I need to show you my house around."

"Do you need me to show you my house around too?" Tamaki asked earnestly.

"Why do you even need to show me your house? I mean, I am always there so.. while on the other hand you never even visit my house before. This morning must have come as a shock to you." Kyouya replied.

"Obviously.. Why did you never let me go to your house?"

"Because you will wreck my room." Kyouya coolly stated.

"You meanie!" Tamaki pouted angrily.

Tamaki puffed up his red angry cheeks and stare at Kyouya with his watery sad puppy eyes.

"I am sorry, so stop it!" Kyouya said agitatedly. Really, he had no idea how Tamaki can still looked so.. idiotic, despite being in his body right now. He is pretty sure that his facial feature is anything but cute, sorry, I mean idiotic. Was he even born with such big lovely puppy eyes? Those signature Tamaki-puppy eyes, is right there on his face now, and though they looked lovely-I MEAN IDIOTIC, but how did he managed to made that expression on his rigid stern looking face?

Immersed in their thoughts, they spent the journey to Kyouya's house in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapt. will be..quite dry, but I hope you guys can understand the story better..thanks for reading!

"This is the kitchen, all the utensils that are in green is mine.

That toilet at the most right is my specialised toilet, only enter that toilet and nowhere else.

This is my room, the 200th room from the lift. You can travel to my room with this car-wait-do you know how to drive? No? well, you can use this bike instead. Lena is my personalised maid, call for her if you need any help. Finally, all the rooms here are installed with CCTVs and is closely monitored. Please refrain from doing any inappropriate activities, or any non-Kyouya-like activities."

Kyouya had been rambling the past 20 minutes, and poor Tamaki is trying to get everything inside his head. Well, sure, Tamaki house is big, but Kyouya's house is even bigger, since they merge their company with their house so that they can be activated for work anytime. It is a no wonder that their son is such a workaholic, being raised in such an environment.

"What about the people? Like your parents, maids?" Tamaki asked.

"Parents.. they are always away for business trips," Kyouya hesitated

" I have 5 maid in total, they are namely Lena, Maria, Tricia, Sebastian and John, you can consider them as my guardians, I guess." Kyouya looked away from Tamaki.

Tamaki do not know how to respond, after hearing all this very personal details from Kyouya.

-Awkward silence-

"Do you have any other question?" Kyouya asked.

"That cabinet, what is inside?"

Tamaki pointed to a very outstanding, small golden cabinet in the midst of the all-green room.

"Don't even touch it." Kyouya warned dangerously. He suddenly switched to his killer aura "I understand that sharing personal information is a must, given this situation, but still… I don't plan to.."

"I understand, it's okay I won't ask anymore." Tamaki quickly replied.

Soon the conversation between both of them died down, causing a super awkward atmosphere to form between them.

"I guess it's time for me to leave" Finally, Kyouya broke the silence.

He left his room, and walk through the long quiet corridor, leaving behind echoes of his footstep.

Tamaki just stood there and watched him leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamaki POV **

I looked around the cold, green room. The air in the room is so chilly, freezing me down to my spine. The temperature in the room suddenly plunged low, probably due to the 'Kyouya effect'. I can sense that Kyouya is feeling…vulnerable. I just know it in my gut feel and..to be honest I feel really bad for forcing him to expose himself. Kyouya is usually a reserved and closed up person, I am sure it took a lot of effort and courage for him to crawl out of his shell, to tell me everything. This is a damn sick joke to be honest. I have no idea why and how do we switch our bodies, but this is the sickest joke I have ever encountered. Sure, I was feeling pleased and happy at the beginning, I mean, I got to know more about Kyouya, his daily life and stuff. If not for this sick encounter, I will never had the chance to enter Kyouya's room. Kyouya's room is the most private place for him, and to be able to enter it is just..so..a miracle. But if this means that Kyouya would have to feel so bad every damn time when we talk about this, it makes me so upset to the point the I would literally scream and tear the world apart.

The long dreary shadows cast over the room is seriously creeping me out. I walked over to the windows and draw open the dark silky curtains.

*Cough *Cough

The curtains are caked in thick layers of dust. I really wonder how Kyouya managed to live in this dark and sad room without opening the curtains. "If that's the case, I will open the curtain for him every time when he closes it" "Geez..since when have I became so metaphoric."

I walked away from the window and delve deeper into the dark room. I sat down on the soft fluffy bed, and lay down. There's a hard lump in the middle of the pillow, just the way the way it should be. It's still there, safe from – WAIT. KYOUYA WILL DISCOVER THAT. I AM SO SCREWED.

I jumped out from my bed and scrambled for my phone.

"I gotta stop him from looking at it. No matter what I will never let him set his sight on it for even a millisecond, no, please don't!"


	7. Chapter 7

The door suddenly burst open.

"Kyouya-sama, why aren't you changed yet? Your parents are coming back from the States, you should be prepared by now for a dinner with them. Hurry now and change into your suit!" Sebastian commanded.

"Yes Sebastian. I will come down in a few minutes."

"Here's your suit. Your parents are coming anytime now, so hurry." With that, he closed the door silently, and left.

'How..howhowhowHOWWW! I need to call Kyouya up and tell him things, but I can't . In the first place, he didn't mention anything about the dinner to me, how am I supposed to act around his parents then? He didn't tell me anything about his parents before, what am I supposed to do? ARGgghhh! Kyouya, you are s going to pay for this!"

I clutched the suit tightly and make a dash to the toilet. I would better hurry. I have met Ohtori-san before, when dad brought me to some company meetings, so I know that they are not exactly the most patient people around. I buttoned up the suit with my quivering hands, and ran out of the door, with beads of sweat dripping down from my temples. This would be my first time meeting the Kyouya's parents-informally, and I know I will be screwed. DAMN IT KYOUYA, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! You better not lie on my bed, till I get this done. You better not open up my pillow, you better not find anything, YOU BETTER NOT!


End file.
